Young Love: The Lizzie and Gordo Story
by WhatIfHairDryersWereGuns
Summary: Lizzie McGuire is 13 years old and then she meets this 16 year old boy named Gordo. Her friend Miranda thinks that if Lizzie keeps hanging out with him, she'll turn into a slut. Will Miranda learn to let Lizzie make her own mistakes? Or is she jealous?
1. Chapter 1

Young Love: The Lizzie And Gordo Story 

Chapter 1

13-year-old Lizzie McGuire woke up to her the sound of her annoying 11-year-old brother listening to loud rock music, causing her to fall out of bed.

"Matt! Turn the damn music down!" she screamed at him.

Matt then walked into room and said, "Why should I? You never turn down your music when I tell you to."

"Yes, I do. You just never notice and why don't you just go to you little girlfriend, Melina's house?"

"Ugh." Matt said annoyed.

"Mom! I'm going to Nick's." Lizzie told her mother. (A/N: Nick is Lizzie and Miranda's friend. Nick is Gordo's cousin. And Gordo is 16.)

Lizzie walked to Miranda's, who joined her in walking to Nick's place.

"Oh, hey Lizzie and Miranda." Nick greeted them at his door. "So, you guys wanna come in."

"Nick you don't need to ask anymore, we like live here." Miranda joked.

"I'll be sure to remember that. And I want you guys to meet someone. Gordo come here!"

"Who's Gordo?" Lizzie asked.

"Gordo is my cousin, he's gonna live over here with me, now.He's 16." Nick told them.

"Oh, cool." Lizzie said.

"Yeah what do you want, Nick?" Gordo asked.

"I wanted you to meet my friends, Lizzie and Miranda." Nick told his cousin.

"I'm Miranda, the blonde one is Lizzie. Just so you don't get it mixed up." Miranda told Gordo.

"It's nice to meet the two of you." Gordo told the girls.

Hours went by and the four became inseperable. Then the girls decided go to leave and go to Lizzie's place.

"We'll see you two tommorow." Lizzie told them. "Same time, same place. But be sure to have your swim suits on."

End of chapter. There's more to come. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Lizzie! Wake up Nick,Miranda, and Gordo are here!" Jo McGuire yelled up the stairs to her oldest child.

Lizzie woke with a start and decided to change into her purple swim suit. When she finally reached downstairs she was surprised at what she saw. Gordo was wearing blue swim trunks with a white tee shirt on.

"Hey guys." Lizzie said to her friends. "What's up?"

"Well, you told us to wear our swim suits today so, we did. But when you didn't show, Gordo decided that we should come over here instead of waiting." Miranda told her friend.

"Oh, ok. Sorry for the delima. But, let's just get to the pool." Lizzie replied.

&&&&&&&&

Two hours later, Lizzie and Miranda went back to Lizzie's house to change into regular clothes.

"Lizzie, you were totally flirting with Gordo." Miranda whispered to Lizzie.

"So, it's just flirting, Miranda."

"No, not so! He's 16 and your 13."

"Miranda! What's so wrong about that?"

"Uh, hello how blonde can you be? He's three years older than you!"

"Yeah, so what?"

"Ugh, you can be so dumb some times."

"What are you talking about, Miranda! Gordo and I are just friends! Nothing more, nothing less." Lizzie told Miranda as they returned downstairs with normal clothes on.

"Ugh, whatever. Listen,Lizzie, I just don't want you to get hurt. That's all."

"Get hurt? Miranda, I'm not even going out with the guy. Much less crushing on him."

"Crushing on who?" Gordo asked when he appeared in Lizzie's living room.

"No one!" Lizzie said a little too fast.

"Uh, ok. I guess Nick and I will see you two tommorow."

"Yeah, sure." Lizzie said a slight blush creeping on her cheeks.

&&&&&&&&

A couple of monthes went by and then it was finally summer. Lizzie, Gordo, Miranda, and Nick were inseperable. And Miranda's mother was infuriated about what happened a weekend ago.

"Miranda, I can't believe that your mother grounded you from going anywhere and the computer. But, I'm just happy that you can talk on the phone." Lizzie told her grounded friend.

"I can't believe it either. So, is Gordo going to go back to where he came from?" Miranda asked coldly.

"Miranda what's your problem? Gordo can't have anything with you being grounded can he?"

"No, but I blame him for getting me grounded any way."

"Uh, why?" Lizzie asked getting angry.

"Because of the dare. You know the one where I had to french kiss Gordo."

"Dude! That is not his fault! You could've said that you didn't want to do the dare but no you just had to do it because I can't let go of a challenge. And this is the part where I hang up on you!"

&&&&&

End of chapter two. Can't wait to write the next chapter. Keep reading and don't forget to review. Thanks, much.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

A few days went by without Lizzie and Miranda saying a single word to the other. It was rather peaceful without the phone ringing constantly at the McGuire house.

"Lizzie, I think you should talk to Miranda." Gordo said to the youngest teenager of the three.

"I don't care, Gordo, well, I do because that's your opinion. But I don't because I am not talking to that jealous little bitch."

"What's she so jealous of?" Nick asked amused.

"I don't know." Lizzie lied.

"Lizzie, you know why she's jealous don't you?" Gordo asked.

"Yes, I do. Her little sister, Lynda, said that Miranda was jealous because I get to see Gordo and she can't because she's grounded."

"Whoa." Nick said in awe.

"Dido." Gordo remarked.

&&&&&&Two Days Later&&&&&&

"Hey, Liz!" Gordo yelled across Lizzie's front lawn as Lizzie was locking up her mom's car after the groceries were inside.

"Oh, hey Gordo!" Lizzie waved.

"Listen, tomorrow, really early tomorrow, I am going to go out of town. To my home town." He told her.

"Oh, well, how long will you be gone?" Lizzie asked when they reached the living room.

"A couple of weeks."

"Oh, ok."

And with that, Lizzie walked out of the living room to change tops.(A/N: Lizzie spilled soda on it.)

Lizzie walked downstairs just as her mom and Gordo were talking.

"So, Gordo, your cousin, Nick, said that you weren't sure if you were going go to come back. Are you coming back?" Mrs. McGuire asked.

Gordo noticed Lizzie in the room and since Lizzie wasn't really paying attention he looked at her then answered, "Yeah, I'm coming back."

&&&&&&

End of this chapter….grr…..had to make it short. Well, any wayz, keep reading and keep reviewing. Thx lotz.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Lizzie awoke go to remember that her good friend was still out of town. Sighing, she rolled out of bed(literally) and got ready for the day.

When she reached the first floor, Lizzie heard a sudden knock on her front door and then the door opened, revieling her crush and good friend, David Gordon.

"Gordo, you're back." Lizzie said surprised.

"Yeah, for you." He told her.

Lizzie then woke up. "Ugh, it was just another dream." Lizzie whined to herself. She walked downstairs in just a short t-shirt and underwear to find Gordo looking at her. Wide eyed, Lizzie spoke first. "Uh.. hi Gordo… could you excuse me I have to go get pants." She finished when she reached the top of the steps. "Please, tell me this is a dream." She whispered to her self. So, she pinched herself go to check. "Ouch, oh god, it isn't a dream. And Gordo is back…" a small smile crept on her face. "And he saw me in my underwear. Oh god, I'm so humiliated." She whispered.

"Lizzie are you still up there?" Gordo asked concerned.

"Uh…yeah, just hold on for a little bit." She answered.

Minutes later she arrived downstairs with a whole new outfit on.

"Hey, missy." Gordo joked with Lizzie.

"Watch what you say." Lizzie told him.

"So, Lizzie, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies tonight? You know just as friends, if you want." He finished.

"Sure." Lizzie agreed.

&&&&&&&&&&

"So, do you like horror movies?" Lizzie asked him when they arrived at the movie theater, in his car.

"Yeah, love 'em." Gordo replied.

"Well, I was hoping we could see a horror movie in there, no matter how old the movie is, it's still a movie, right?"

"Ok, well, let's see that movie." Gordo suggested pointing at the movie '_Cursed'_.

"Yeah, I'd love to see that movie. I've been dying to see it."

When the movie was over the two decided to go out to eat and to the mall.

"So, Gordo, you wanna head home now?" Lizzie asked two and a half hours later.

"Uh, ok."

So, they drove back to Lizzie's house. And that's where _it _happened.

&&&&&&

End of this chapter, everyone. I just had to leave a cliffhanger. Hope you like the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

:Re-Cap:

"So, Gordo, you wanna head home now?" Lizzie asked two and a half hours later.

"Uh, ok."

And then that's when Gordo kissed her. And to Gordo's surprise, she kissed him back. When they finished Gordo asked, "Lizzie, you are the most real girl I've ever met. You're beautiful, smart, just down rught wonderful girl I've ever known in my entire life. Lizzie will you be my girlfriend?"

It took a moment for Lizzie go to take this in then she replied, "Yes, Gordo, I will." And she flung herself on him.

Epilogue:

Miranda finally got used go to the whole Lizzie and Gordo thing and soon started dating Nick. Other than that, seven years later, Lizzie and Gordo got married. They are almost always together and very much in love. They also have three kids named Violet, Lily, and Mark.

Lizzie finished writing in her journal and walked into the living room and sat down with her little children, husband and the fourth edition coming into the Gordon family soon, only Lizzie is going to surprise Gordo later.

A/N: The beginning of the epilogue is what Lizzie wrote in her journal, not word for word. And the thing where I wrote that Lizzie would surprise Gordo later might be in another story. I'm not sure if I'll write a sequal to this story, but I'm sure that I'm gonna end up doing just that.


End file.
